random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MegaToon1234/Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl 2: The 30-Fact Extravaganza
Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl is so popular, that it needs a sequel, so I did updates on it and here, you must read the 30 new facts about Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl 2! So I, MegaToon1234, is here to give you the 30 new facts right now! 1.) The Default Fighter Line-Up *Flain *BitF Dedede *Flik *Ami & Yumi *Bad Mr. Frosty *Sulley *Lumpy Space Princess *Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers *Ash Ketchum *CGI Donkey Kong *CGI King K. Rool *Patchy the Pirate *Action 52 *Captain Toad *Magnus *Berk *ALF *Scamp *EEA Meta Knight *Tim Taylor the Toolman *Computero Botbolt *Nigel Thornberry *Gordon Freeman *Dr. Luigi *Toon Dedede *Human Kirby *Braeburn *Tepig *Sandbag *Youngster Conker *Hypno *Blastermind *Gizmo the Mogwai *Croc *Ditto *Captain Qwark *Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) *Megavolt *8-Bit Kirby *Robot & Monster Yes, it's over 40 fighters you'll choose from in the start of the game. Some unlockables from the first game are now default in this game. Cool, huh? 2.) Custom Movesets In this game, you can customize your movesets and it's very cool. Simply, you can adjust the speed, damage, and even the types and more! 3.) 8-Player Smash Yes, 8-Player Smash from SSB4 will be in this game! What if it was Flain vs. ALF vs. Magnus vs. Ash Ketchum vs. Sandbag vs. Croc vs. Braeburn vs. Scamp? So, picture it, will you? Some stages will feature 8-Player Smash, see? Even the Big Battlefield. Well, here's one of them. 4.) Danger Zones You heard about the danger zones from SSBfWiiU. Now, they are here, at the Colossal Tooniverse Capital. The capital of the Tooniverse. From grasslands, to deserts, to caves, to everywhere. 5.) Entrances In the original, everyone's entrances are the same ones from SSBM, but in this game, the entrances are the same from SSB, SSBB, and SSB4. 6.) Free-Roaming Battling In 3D World, what it features is free-roaming battle! The controls will make it match an free-roaming game. Why an free-roaming stage? Because it's made for your identity. 7.) Number of Stages You know how many stages which were a chuckload of them in the original, but in here, it's a whole lot of stages! So many that it's everywhere! 8.) Miiverse Stage Yes, the Miiverse Stage. Returned from SSB4. Well? It wasn't that bad, but it still has its' charm. 9.) Stage Bosses Yes, half of the stages will have bosses. BTW, the Subspace Mode will now be different and will require all characters to unlock it. 10.) Smash Run Yes, Smash Run. It will be added from SSBfN3DS. I get it. 11.) Lawl Teams Like Super Smash Bros. Epic, there will be Lawl Teams. They will be unlockable in this game. Also, including the ones from the Super Smash Bros. franchise. Man, that's a lot. 12.) Coin Battles Do I need to say more? 13.) Stamina Battles Again, do I need to say more? 14.) Special Smash Once again, do I need to say more? 15.) Item Frequency Once, once again, do I need to say more? 16.) New Modes New modes. Kick the Can, anyone? 17.) Cheat Codes In the sequel, you can insert cheat codes to make things cooler and stuff and everyone will be proud of you! 18.) Connection with Smash Bros. Lawl Emerald You can use this game and the other on the 18th spot at the same time! Add in more stuff, then the game expands! 19.) Classic Mode Classic Mode is now similar to the one from SSBfWiiU, yes, you can have two players in it. 20.) All-Star Mode Yes, both the original and its sequel will have an All-Star Mode. But instead, it'll have two players in it, plus it'll be available from the start. When unlocking all characters, it'll be an complete version. So, here's the order of how they were fought. *Berk (1984) *Gizmo the Mogwai (1984) *ALF (1986) *Action 52 (1991) *Megavolt (1991) *Tim Taylor the Toolman (1991) *8-Bit Kirby (1993) *Bad Mr. Frosty (1993) *Croc (1997) *CGI Donkey Kong (1997) *CGI King K. Rool (1997) *Youngster Conker (1997) *Ash Ketchum (1998) *Hypno (1998) *Ditto (1998) *Nigel Thornberry (1998) *Gordon Freeman (1998) *Flik (1998) *Patchy the Pirate (2000) *Professer Poopypants/Tippy Tinkletrousers (2000) *Scamp (2001) *Sandbag (2001) *Sulley (2001) *Toon Dedede (2002) *Captain Qwark (2002) *Ami & Yumi (2004) *Captain Toad (2007) *BitF Dedede (2008) *Lumpy Space Princess (2010) *Braeburn (2011) *Tepig (2011) *Magnus (2012) *Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) (2012) *Human Kirby (2012) *Robot & Monster (2012) *Dr. Luigi (2013) *Flain (2014) *Computero Botbolt (2014) *EEA Meta Knight (2014) *Blastermind (2014) 21.) Clear Movies Everyone gets clear movies right after Classic Mode or something. Remember to find them all. 22.) Journey Mode Adventure Mode from SSBM will appear as Journey Mode. But, however, it won't be ready by the time of release. 23.) What Consoles it will be on The original and its sequel were helped by Wikia and the original was only available on Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and Steam. Now, the sequel will be on not only the Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and Steam, but now on your 3DS, your Apple devices, and more! It's sure was an luxury. Go ahead and keep Scrooge-diving on your money, Wikia. 24.) The Controllers You can use any controller depending on what console or something you are on. Blah, blah, blah. Yak, yak, yak. It goes one what-so-ever. 25.) Smash Tour Sure, Smash Tour. It will return from SSBfWiiU. 26.) Stage Builder Stage builder is back, with more creativity from SSB4 too! 27.) Same Stuff from SSBfWiiU Now then, there will be the same stuff from SSBfWiiU. It'll look awesome if you did it. 28.) DLC Shop Just like last game, there will be an DLC shop, but instead of your money from your console, there's DL-Coins! That's right, the more you be the best, the more DL-Coins you can use to buy DLC packs, stages, and more. 29.) The Upcoming Empty Slot That's right, there will be an empty slot dedicated to this game. So, remember to give me suggestions for this. 30.) Conclusion In conclusion, what I can say is that Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl 2 will be coming soon, new characters, new everything. That is all there is today, so good bye and have a nice day. Category:Blog posts Category:Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl